


Things Are Better If I Stay

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullets Era, Kissing, M/M, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank is very glad that Gerard decided to switch rooms with Ray for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Better If I Stay

I sat alone in a shitty motel room, trying to wind down after another show. Tonight had been amazing, the crowd had been really into us, and I had high hopes for this band.

We had another show tomorrow a couple hours away, and I was trying to catch some sleep so I wouldn't be dead on my feet the next day, but I was way too wired.

The rest of the guys were still out partying, I had been sorely tempted to join them, but the thought of falling asleep on stage had made me reconsider.

Just when I was finally starting to feel my eyelids get heavy, I heard a click which signified the lock on the door being turned. I was sharing a room with Ray for the night since cash was tight and we couldn't afford one for each of us, but when the door creaked open, it wasn't Ray's familiar afro that I spotted, instead - Gerard peeked his pale face through the crack.

"Hey Frank - you awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah man - what's up?" I replied, sitting up in bed quickly.

"Mikey and I got in a fight tonight, so I asked Ray if we could switch rooms. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course that's fine. Come on in, you look like a creeper standing there in the hallway," I giggled.

Blushing fiercely, Gerard pushed the door open all the way and entered the small room. He threw his bag on the unoccupied bed carelessly, followed by his jacket.

"I am just gonna take a shower real quick," he muttered before stepping into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I heard the shower running, and the sound of Gee's velvety voice carried over the falling water. I couldn't tell what he was singing, but it was beautiful.

Well so much for sleep...that was going to be impossible with Gerard staying in the same room as me. I had been crushing on him since the moment we met, and it got stronger with every passing day. The only problem was...I had no idea if he was gay or not...I mean - I definitely picked up some vibes, but he could just be a flirt with everyone. I hadn't known him long enough to be comfortable with asking, but I was dying to find out.

My mind wandered as I imagined Gerard leaning under the shower's spray, massaging his jet black hair as the water caressed his flawless skin. In my vision, I had the guts to join him in the shower and help him lather soap all over his body. Then he would lean down and kiss me like I had been silently begging him to for weeks.

I was so lost in my fantasy that I jumped like a rabbit when Gee emerged from the bathroom, clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Holy shit - he was stunning...I felt myself beginning to grow hard, and my cheeks flamed an alarming shade of red.

"Like what you see Frankie?" Gerard teased as he sashayed over to his bag of clothes.

I don't know what came over me...it was like I was possessed or something, but before I could second guess my actions, I had hopped off the bed and traversed the short distance that separated us.

As if in a dream, my body moved of its own accord, and I found myself pressing a kiss to Gerard's perfect lips.

He responded to my random act of affection instantly, melding his lips against mine in a kiss so scorching it took my breath away. Tentatively I licked his bottom lip, and he granted my tongue entrance eagerly.

I explored his mouth greedily, nipping at his bottom lip intermittently, which caused him to let out a strangled moan that went straight to my cock. Since I was only in my boxers and a t-shirt, Gerard instantly noticed, and I felt him smirk against my mouth.

I was so turned on it was ridiculous. I felt like fireworks were exploding inside of my body, and I didn't care that I hadn't known Gerard that long, I just wanted him underneath me now.

Breathless, I pulled away and began to lather Gerard's neck in kisses. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut while I silently rejoiced at being able to give him this much pleasure. When I reach the spot where his shoulder met his neck, I sucked down hard, and the accompanying gasp I received was music to my ears.

Gerard began to slowly inch our conjoined bodies back toward the bed until my knees knocked against the sideboard, and I let him push me down onto the mattress. Straddling my waist, he ground against my aching erection, and now it was my turn to let out a groan of my own.

"Holy shit Gerard," I gasped out as his long fingers quickly removed me of my shirt, exposing my tattooed skin to his roving gaze.

"You have no idea how badly I have wanted to do this," Gerard muttered before capturing my mouth in another kiss.

I didn't realize how intensely I had craved Gerard until I had his basically naked body pressed on top of me. Jutting my hips upward, I tried to signify without words that I needed more. Gerard did not disappoint me, in the blink of an eye, he had stripped me of my boxers and thrown away the annoying towel that had hidden his impressive cock from my view.

As I drank in the sight of him, he moved from my mouth to my chest and began to seductively kiss each of my tattoos. He seemed to know just how to use his tongue and teeth to drive me crazy, and I was breathless and gasping when he finally pulled away.

"I'll be right back baby." Gerard winked - he freaking winked at me, before flashing me his bare ass as he dug in his bag, reemerging with a condom and lube.

The safe side of me should have been wondering why he carried those around with him, but I was too horny to give a fuck. He tossed them to me, and I quickly prepared myself, desperate to be buried in his ass. Using two of my lubed up fingers, I inserted them into Gerard as gently as I could.

" _Oh god_ Frank..." he whimpered, and I pressed a fierce kiss to his lips as he began riding my hand. Fuck - I had never been with anyone so eager before, and it was hot as hell.

Gerard was definitely ready, which was fortunate because I didn't think I could wait a second longer. Even though I wanted to ram into him as hard as I could, I took it easy and slowly sunk my cock deep inside him as he mewled in pleasure. Countless wet dreams involving Gerard hadn't prepared me for how perfect it would feel to be buried inside him, I almost came on the spot, it felt that amazing.

"Please Frank...I need more..." Gerard begged.

With those words, I snapped my hips and began furiously plunging in and out of his tight ass. He was driving me insane with the moans he was letting out as I fucked him.

"Oh fuck yes," he cried as he clenched even tighter around my dick. "Right there Frank...don't stop... _oh my god_..."

I couldn't have stopped if the room was on fire, so I gave Gerard exactly what he was begging for. I was getting close, and I sensed he was too. This felt so fantastic, I couldn't even make a sound, but the fact that Gerard was so vocal was one of the biggest turn-ons I have ever experienced.

I felt the coiling heat in my groin which meant I wasn't going to last much longer, even though I wanted to keep this going as long as possible, Gerard was just too much for me. Wanting to take him over the edge with me, I encircled his straining cock with the hand I didn't have clasped around his hip. He bucked back against me before thrusting into my hand, the dual stimulation seemed to drive him crazy, and I loved that I was the one doing it.

" _Fuck_ Frank..." he hissed out, and I simply picked up my pace in reply, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

Gerard let out the most erotic moan I have ever heard as he began to spurt all over my hand, and I joined him as my own orgasm exploded throughout my whole body. Gerard's ass milked me until I was dry, and we collapsed sweaty and naked on the bed together, panting as if we had just run a hundred miles.

Gently, Gerard pushed some of my matted hair off my forehead, wearing a smile that could light up the world.

"I am so glad I switched rooms," Gerard chuckled.


End file.
